


Untitled

by IngridMinxKruger



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: AU probably, Disabled Character, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this at 2 am while sick I'm sorry, M/M, Physical Disability, Polyamory ftw, Possible ableism, mention of combat, mention of phantom pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridMinxKruger/pseuds/IngridMinxKruger
Summary: Pancake finds out a secret about Kiwi Biker





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually based on a headcanon of mine during a Discord chat.

It was a great day for Pancake.

Not only had he gone along on a trip with his brother but he got to go to the natural history museum with them too.

It was Dino-sours idea since it was his turn to pick what they would do on their date.

Dino was so cool, he taught him all about dinosaurs and even gave him a dino plushie of his own.

His other two boyfriends were also amazing.  
Cinnamon who worked as a magician and smelled like his namesake spice all the time would sometimes even let him, assist with his shows, he also blushed a lot which Roll and Dino-sour found adorable.

Then there was the newest member of the group Kiwi.  
He worked a motorcycle store and even had his own bike (which Roll would refuse to let him ride because it was "too dangerous" even though he rode with him a lot).

Right now they were watching a movie (which was a G rated one since Pancake was involved). Dino-Sour was curled up with Cinnamon (who was already asleep), while Kiwi sat on the edge of the couch which, unlike him seemed a bit nervous.

What Kiwi did next astonished Pancake.

Kiwi proceeded to bend down like he was tying his shoe except that wasn't what he was doing.

What he did instead was remove his entire right leg, and then move closer to the other two.  
It blew Pancake's mind.  
"BIG BROTHEER".

"Pancake are you ok"? Rollcake was in the kitchen finishing up the cupcakes (even though he usually worked in heavy machinery he was a great cook, Pancake knew this from how he would sneak extra slices of his cakes sometimes).

"KIWI ISA ROBOT".

"No he's not don't be ridiculous".

"But but, he took his leg off and it was a robot leg an that means".  
"PANCAKE".  
Ok, he wasn't expecting his brother to get angry.

"Listen, we are going to have a quick discussion, and once we are done, I want you to apologize to Kiwi".  
"But big brother why"?  
"Because this is a VERY sensitive subject with him".  
"Ok".  
Once Roll had pulled his brother into the living room Pancake still wasn't quite sure what had happened to offend his brother.

"Wats wrong with Kiwi"?

"First of all there is NOTHING wrong with him, second of all the reason he took his leg off is NOT because he is a robot but because he got an injury and they had to replace it.

"Kiwi got a big boo boo"?

Rollcake sighed, he was really an idiot for yelling at his brother when he was too young to understand. "Yes, and now he wears this fake leg they gave him so he can walk like we do, he just takes it off at night when he sleeps".

"And he still rides bike"?

"Yes he can still ride his bike, just because he uses a fake leg doesn't mean he can't do what he did before the injury".

"Kiwi is so cool".  
"He is, now lets go back in and see him".

"Kiwi, Pancake has something he wants to say to you".  
Cinnamon who was now awake had just been having a tickle fight with Dino and even they stopped once the two brothers entered.

"I'm sowey Kiwi for calling you a robot for taking your leg off.  
"Aw Pancake there's nothing to apologize for, why you feel the need to"?  
Now Roll really felt guilty, "I know you are kind of sensitive about it sometimes and-".  
"Believe me I've been told much worse, besides he's just a toddler".

"I really should be the one apologizing, I shouldn't have yelled at Pancake". Roll sighed.  
"It's ok, Roll," Cinnamon spoke up "after hearing about the incident at the concert I can understand ".

Although they weren't there at the time, they all had heard about that incident when he was at his best friend Rockstar's and his fiance Mint's concert, while he was having trouble with his prosthetic, some audience member had yelled at him for blocking the view. Rockstar was about ready to kill him after that, and even the more relaxed Mint immediately kicked the fan out.

"But Kiwi is so cool"! Pancake blurted out. "He rides a bike an he says's hes gonna get me my own tricycle an help me learn to ride it"!  
" You guys spoil my brother way too much".  
Dino smirked "Oh come on, Roll he's adorable how can you not"? If anyone spoiled Pancake, it was Dino.  
"But still".

A little while later everyone, even Pancake was finally asleep, Rollcake however could not.

'Roll you still awake"? whispered Kiwi.  
"Yes".  
"Is something wrong"?  
Roll moved closer to Kiwi as he began stroking his hair. "It's just that I wonder if I explained it to my brother well enough".  
"You did just fine Roll, at his age Pancake doesn't need to know that I lost my leg to a landmine while I was still in the army he'll find out when he's old-aaah".

"Kiwi whats wrong"? Even the other three were woken out of a deep sleep due to his remark.  
"It's my leg" Kiwi groaned, even in the dark, they could tell how uncomfortable he looked.  
"Are you experiencing phantom pain again"? Cinnamon asked, trying to calm him down.  
"Yes I just need to stand up for a second and, oh no wheres my leg"??

By now Kiwi was in an utter panic and getting more uncomfortable by the second while Dino tried to get him to calm down.  
"Kiwi remember deep breaths".  
"N-no I can't it hurts". 

"PANCAKE TO THE RESCUE" the elephant pajama wearing Pancake shouted out.  
"Pancake what are doing".  
"I look under couch"! Pancake exclaimed as he darted under the divan they were all sleeping on.  
"Pancake be careful under there".  
"I FIND IT".

Pancake, to everyone's shock grabbed the wayward prosthetic that it had turned out had rolled under.  
"Oh thank god". sighed Kiwi practically crying tears of relief "Thank you so much Pancake".  
"You welcome".  
"J-just please let us help you stand up". whispered Cinnamon. He was always the more sensitive one and was shaking nearly as much as Kiwi was.

Thankfully, being able to move around greatly helped Kiwi, who after a change of pajamas (which he turned bright red after explaining he didn't need help changing), was now finally beginning to fall asleep.  
"Rollcake".  
"Mm"? he whispered on the verge of sleep himself.  
"I love all four of you so much".  
"We love you too". whispered Roll giving his biker boyfriend a gentle kiss on the forehead.  
All was right with the world.

FIN.


End file.
